


angels and their colors

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Gilbert berhenti mendorong troli, menemukan malaikat.





	angels and their colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  _romance; AU_.

Gilbert memasukkan sekaleng makanan kucing. Erzsi hanya melirik.

"Eh, bukankah yang rasa tuna lebih enak?" Gilbert mengambil lagi kaleng itu, membandingkannya dengan kaleng lain di rak yang bernuansa merah muda.

Erzsi menurunkan ponsel dari depan wajahnya. "Kau—kau pernah mencobanya?"

Gilbert mengangkat bahu. "Saat kau datang terlambat dan tidak membawakan piza—lalu langsung tidur, ya, begitulah." Gilbert harap dia bisa membuat Erzsi merasa bersalah, tetapi, sayang, kesia-siaan belakalah itu. Ia bertopang pada troli, mendorongnya malas-malasan.

Erzsi kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tidak menggulir-gulirkan layar dengan agresif kali ini. Gilbert mengintip, mengangkat alis.

"Moira Egan? Bukan Rupi Kaur lagi?"

Erzsi memutar bola mata. "Kau tidak lebih tahu seleraku daripada aku sendiri."

"Wow, suatu pujian, terima kasih." Gilbert membelokkan troli ke arah rak perlengkapan olahraga, tak begitu banyak barang yang ada di sana, tetapi setidaknya ada bola basket. Miliknya sudah habis dicakar kucing Erzsi. Barangkali memuaskan dendam pemiliknya. Akan tetapi, tangan Erzsi yang juga masih berada pada pegangan troli, mengarahkannya untuk terus saja. Mereka berhenti dan saling pandang kemudian.

"Oke, baiklah," Erzsi melepaskannya, lalu berjalan cepat ke depan, hanya untuk mengambil sebuah keranjang kecil dari plastik yang barangkali hanya muat untuk satu pakaian. "Untuk tempat sampah di samping mejaku."

"Tempat sampah, secantik itu?"

"Sampah pun butuh apresiasi menjelang akhir kehidupannya."

Gilbert tak tahu harus menganggap itu filosofis atau sekadar konyol. Erzsi mungkin masih mengingau, tiga malam belakangan ia selalu tidur pukul tiga.

"Dengan kalimat begitu, seolah kau bisa menjadi malaikat penolong bagi seluruh umat manusia. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melakukannya?"

Erzsi mengekor Gilbert, yang masih mendorong troli seakan dia punya seluruh waktu di dunia. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan, kulakukan. Yang itu tidak bisa, lupakan. Menjadi penolongmu pun aku bisa gagal, apalagi untuk seluruh umat manusia. Misalnya saat kau masuk ke lubang galian di trotoar waktu itu. Aku hanya melakukan hal-hal kecil yang aku bisa."

"Kau sengaja tidak memberitahuku waktu itu! Kau memang setan kecil!" Gilbert mencubit pipi Erzsi penuh nafsu.

"Iblis kecil, hentikan!" Erzsi memukul lengan Gilbert.

Alih-alih marah, Gilbert malah tertawa. "Omong-omong soal malaikat penolong, kau mempercayainya?"

"Percaya," Erzsi menjawab tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Secara metafora atau harfiah?"

"Apapun boleh," Erzsi akhirnya mengantongi ponselnya, ikut mendorong troli dengan kecepatan yang sama malasnya, "kadang-kadang, malaikatnya punya tanduk di bawah halonya," Erzsi menepuk kepala Gilbert.

"Mana bisa, merah ya merah, putih ya putih."

"Merah muda ada karena itu, 'kan?" Erzsi tak mau (dan tak bisa) kalah.

"... Jadi, kau baru saja bilang bahwa malaikat setengah setan itu merah muda?"

"Sesekali kau tidak boleh memaknai ucapan sepolos itu," Erzsi mencubit pipi Gilbert sebagai aksi balas dendam, ketika laki-laki itu mengambil bola basket, "karena aku tahu kau lebih  _kotor_ daripada itu."

"Hush. Ini tempat umum."

Erzsi membairkan kata-kata itu begitu saja. Ia memerhatikan bola tenis di samping deretan bola basket. Sejenak ia teringat pada kegiatan luar sekolah yang ia ikuti barangkali sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu; tenis dan renang. Rasanya rindu sekali. Maka tanpa pikir panjang apalagi meminta persetujuan Gilbert, ia mengambil satu tabung bola tenis.

"Kangen masa lalu, eh?"

"Masa lalu itu ada untuk diulang kembali," Erzsi tersenyum bangga, "sesekali, karena hidupmu masa kini bergantung pada masa-masa itu. Hidup adalah efek domino."

Gilbert tercenung sebentar, mengamati Erzsi seolah ia tak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Mungkin, seseorang orang yang baru saja mengatainya malaikat setengah setan adalah  _malaikat_  sungguhan. Malaikat dengan segala kebiasaan tak-wanitanya, malaikat yang siap menertawakanmu, malaikat yang bisa saja memberimu pelajaran hidup lewat ucapan-ucapan spontannya.

Karena malaikat tak selalu putih.

**end.**


End file.
